Cause You Have My Heart
by HopeIsHere
Summary: Popular girl, Rosie Huntington is best friends with cutie school nerd, Logan Mitchell. But they are soon seperated as times came through. Now, Rosie has visited her best friend for the summer but felt a little thing for someone. Will their love blossom?
1. Cold Day in Minnesota

Chapter 1 - Cold Day in Minnesota

It was a harsh cold day in Minnesota, and the snow was falling and the wind was blowing hard. People from Minnesota are all used to the cold weather but the family that just moved in recently was surprised from how the weather really was.

The Huntington family was your ordinary kind of family. They consisted of the father, John Huntington, owner of their family's law firm, the Huntington LLP. He had brown hair with a few white strands because of aging, clear, water-like eyes, an athletic build that stands over 6'3 and a complexion as pale as snow.

Then there's the mother, Hayley Huntington, the owner of a famous cosmetology company. She had dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes, a slim build with a height of 5'9, skin as smooth as a baby's bottom and as white as snow. She was beautiful no doubt for she was once a model for Chanel, Burberry and Victoria's Secret.

There's the older brother, Luke Huntington, who just recently graduated from high school and is going to study in Stanford after the summer vacation taking up a course on law like his father in order to continue their law firm. He had his mother's dirty blonde hair, his father's forest green eyes, height of at least 6'1 and an athletic build for playing in his school's varsity basketball team. He was your all around perfect heart throb, he got great grades, had a handsome appearance and every girl in his school likes her. No doubt when he goes to college, girls will throw themselves at him and teachers would always favor him.

Then there's the youngest sister, Rosie Huntington, the sweet daughter who is currently in her 3rd year at High School. To everybody's eyes she looked like an angel, she had her mother's eyes but more of emerald than forest, she had her father's dark, chocolate brown hair, she had her mother's complexion, white, flawless and smooth and she had a slim build but has curves in the right places and stood over 5'7. She was considered a daddy's girl since she was a lot closer to her dad but loves her mom equally the same. She, like her brother, had a stunning reputation, she had great grades and would always land a place in the honor roll, occasionally landing in between 1st and 3rd, and she was also the captain in her cheerleading squad at her former school. She was popular and overqualified, for that reason she had lots of friends and suitors.

They were your perfect little family, they had the perfect life, they were rich, and they were blessed with great children. They had no problems with their life and any family in their right mind would envy their life. Some of their friends' families long for their family life to be like theirs. The Huntington family was well aware of that fact and plan to keep it that way until death but destiny wanted to play for a while.

Before they moved to Minnesota, they lived in sunny California, where there was the warm sun, the celebrities, the top business and the fame. They lived happily until one night.

_Flashback_

_It was October 3, 2002 and it was already night time, Hayley Huntington had just arrived home from work and parked her vintage car in the garage. She got off the car and went inside their beautiful home – more like mansion – she had placed her car keys in the compartment where they keep all the car keys. She went inside her house and found her daughter reading her favorite book, One Day, then found her son sprawled out on the couch watching a basketball game between the L.A. Lakers and the Boston Celtics. Rosie was the first to notice her mom's arrival and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheeks, soon Luke got off the couch and greeted his mom with a hug and returned to watch the game. Hayley went inside the kitchen and asked her children what they would like to eat for dinner. Rosie replied "I'm good with anything mom." While David who had a strange craving for pasta stated to her mom "Can we have chicken Alfredo tonight mom?" _

"_Sure," Mrs. Huntington replied while taking out the ingredients for the dish. While preparing for the dish, there was a sound, a ringing. By instinct, they knew it was the phone and Rosie answered it since she was the one closest to the phone. _

_She picked up the phone and put it by her right ear and said "Hello, how may I help you?"_

"_Is this the Huntington residence?" the other end of the line asked._

"_Yes, and may I know who is calling?" Rosie asked out of politeness._

"_This is the St. Peter's hospital we wanted to inform you that a family member of yours, John Huntington has gotten into a car accident."_

_Rosie was speechless as she deciphered the words that she had just heard. The other end of the line, never receiving a reply said into the phone "Hello? Hello?"_

_Rosie quickly snapped out of the trance and said "Ah, yes. Hold on please talk to my mother instead." She took the wireless phone to her mom. Her mom asked who it was and her daughter just gave her a sad expression, and Hayley began to worry and took the phone. After what felt like an hour, her mom hung up the phone and ceased what she was doing and looked at her daughter. Rosie looked at her mom and saw tears in her mother's eyes and fully understood what her mom couldn't say. She quickly went to her brother and told her the news, upon hearing the news, Luke jumped out of the couch and went into the garage and took out his car. When he was on the driveway, his mom and sister soon jumped into the car with him and drove to the hospital. Once they arrived, they dashed to the nurse and asked what happened to John. The nurse informed them that he was in the emergency room; the nurse also told them that John had a really bad crash and was in a severe state. Upon hearing this, Hayley almost had a heart attack, but regained her composure and asked if they could enter. The nurse denied their request and asked them to stay by the waiting room. They did as told and waited for 3 long hours, before a doctor came out. By that time, Rosie had already slept on her brother's shoulders and Hayley had received many calls from their close friends and family. The doctor spotted Mrs. Huntington and had a private conversation informing her that John was currently in a coma. They estimated it would last for a month or so, and Mrs. Huntington gasped at the information and broke down to tears. The doctor comforted her and assured her that he would wake up._

_But it was a lie. _

_Every day, the rest of the Huntington family would go and visit John at the hospital. And soon relatives and friends made time to visit and drop off presents and cards that imprinted a get well soon message. And Rosie was surprised to see her best friend from Minnesota had visited along with his family. Rosie's and Logan's mothers were best friends when they were in Minnesota. Logan would comfort his best friend and would make her laugh. It helped Rosie but it didn't help her father. After a month had passed, the family had started to lose hope. But Rosie stayed strong, though she was not with her best friend; he would talk to her on the phone and make her happy. But her hopes were vanished when on November 7, 2008, a day before her birthday; his heart monitor has suddenly stopped beating. They quickly called the doctor and they quickly rushed John to the operating room and after an hour it was official. _

_On November 7, 2008 at 3:14pm John William Huntington has passed away. _

_It bothered her that she couldn't have spent her birthday with her dad. It bothered her more that he died a day before her birthday. Soon, they arranged a funeral and such. They also called the people who were on his will to hear his Last Will and Testament. The executor was his best friend from law school at Harvard, Joseph Geller. They would call him Uncle Joey for short, he was also my godfather. Soon it started and of course we were there along with some of John's relatives and close friends. Their family had inherited his savings, and the money was shared equally though they would be given directly to Hayley if she has not died yet. But Rosie acquired a weird item from the will; her father had left him a box. She was confused as to why he would leave her a box, but nonetheless took it anyway. She tried to pry open the box but as it seems it has a lock and only a key was to open it. In the will, it never mentioned a way to open the box or instructions to open it so she left it in her room. The hearing of the last will and testament was finally finished and soon everyone left. _

_They returned home that afternoon and I left the box inside bedside drawer and plopped down on the bed and sleep had taken over me. _

_Soon, they had moved on and mom was taking over the law firm along with Uncle Joey. Rosie and Luke continued school with the same old routines. _

And after 8 years, the Huntington family was taking a break from all the stress they had gone through all those years. They were going back to their old home in Minnesota where they lived near their grandparents.

Hayley was surprised at how cold the weather was despite the fact she once lived here. But she must have gotten used to the California sun. They entered the old townhouse they had and tidied everything up. The house was neither new nor old; it was still beautiful even though nobody had occupied it for so long. The house had 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a garden, a tree house where once Hayley used to play with all her friends, 2 kitchens, 1 dining room, 2 studies, a library where it was filled with Hayley's old books and a huge living room/family room. It was what Hayley remembered it to be but a bit dusty. Soon, they had the house renovated within a day and the house looked much better than before.

As they unpacked their stuff, the family was greeted with a knock. They were confused as to why someone would be visiting them since they had informed no one but their grandparents they were staying here for the summer. Rosie opened the door because of her curiosity and was shocked to see the whole Mitchell family there. She quickly greeted them and told them to come inside as to not die from the cold outside. When she saw her best friend she squealed like she had just gotten her first toy and hugged Logan to death. Logan chuckled at her action and hugged her as tight as she did. They let each other go and caught up with their lives.

Rosie soon learned that Logan had 3 other best friends and became a hockey player for their school. She also learned that he wanted to be a doctor and such. He also told her stories of his life with his other best friends. It pained her that he had found others but that was just her greed talking and realized that he couldn't stay long to have no friends. Logan had also promised her that she would get to meet them and that she would love them. After talking, they had not realized it was already night time and Hayley invited the Mitchell family for dinner.

Over dinner, they talked about various stuff, like how the law firm is doing and their lives. By 8:30pm, it was time for them to go home and they bid each other their farewells. Before Logan left he gave Rosie his number and said they would talk later, Rosie gave her number in return and hugged him.

Logan did call and they continued their conversation on the phone, before Rosie knew it her eyes were falling heavily and started yawning. Logan took notice of it and told her to sleep and that they would just meet again tomorrow. They said good night and Rosie hung up and changed to her pajamas. She landed in her soft bed and let sleep take her over. She smiled in her sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	2. First Impressions and New Friends

Chapter 2

She woke up with the sun smiling on her face which was pretty rare if you live in Minnesota. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was currently 8:43am; she sat up on her soft, apple green bed and looked around her. She slowly took in her surroundings, and instead of seeing her fancy, rich, creamy white room filled with beautiful interior, she saw a simple, modern, Caribbean blue room filled with simple but vintage interior that would make the poorest beggars stare in awe. She stood up from the bed and decided what to wear for her day with Logan and his friends.

She was torn between wearing a green top with a creamy white cardigan and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and red Chucks or a red top with a leather jacket to keep herself warm whenever the cold would struck and black skinny jeans and black strappy stilettos. She decided she would go with the green top and the cardigan. After laying out her chosen outfit, she took her towel and took a bath. She opened the shower and turned the water to a warm temperature, the water produced steam from all the heat and she craved to stay in the warm water than face the harsh weather outside, but after 10 minutes she started to really wash herself up. She lathered her strawberry-scented shampoo on her hair and rinsed it out once she was satisfied. She rubbed her soap around her body and rinsed it off once scrubbing completely her body. She stayed in the warm water for 5 more minutes before stepping out of the shower and drying herself off.

Once she entered her bedroom she glanced at her clock and it read 9:27am. She called up Logan with her phone. The phone ringed twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Hey Logan, it's me, Rosie."

"Oh, hey, Rosie, what's up?"

"I was wondering when I was going to meet your friends?"

"Eager are we?" Logan said and added a chuckle.

"Well of course, Logie. I get to meet your other best friends aside from me."

"Okay, um, how about we grab lunch with the guys, and watch a movie?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 11:30pm"

"Okay. See you! Bye!"

"Bye, Rosie"

Logan smiled into the phone as their conversation went to an end. He was excited to be spending more time with his best friends since birth. He quickly went through his wardrobe and looked for an outfit that would give off a great first impression since he was meeting his best friend again. But he never really dressed great for any of his friends; he usually dressed great for girls that he liked. So why the sudden urge to dress up great, when he didn't like Rosie that way, or did he?

He chose a blue long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket and dark jeans with Vans. He took a bath and quickly dressed up. He glanced at the clock, it was now 10:13am, he decided to call the guys and ask about hanging out over lunch. He called his best friend, Kendall first. The phone rang 3 times and Kendall finally answered "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Hey, do you want to hang out later with the guys over lunch?"

"Sure and why the sudden urge to hang out?"

"Well, I have someone to introduce to you guys."

"Cool, is it a guy or a girl."

"That will be a secret until later. Just go to the Graham Cracker by 11:30."

"Cool, see you later."

He hung up and called James. James immediately answered it "Hey Logan, what's up?"

"I have somebody to introduce to you guys later at lunch at the Graham Cracker around 11:30. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, but first things first, is she hot?"

"How do even know she's a girl?"

"Aha! So it is a she."

"Ugh! Yeah, she is but don't you dare flirt with her. She's like my sister."

"That will be judged later. See you, I have to pretty myself up in case your friend is pretty, but if not there are always others out there." James stated being his vain self and hung up. 3 down and 1 more to go, he dialed Carlos's number and after several rings, Logan's patience was wearing thin and before it disappeared, thankfully, Carlos picked it up.

"Hello?" Carlos said to the phone sleepily.

"Hey man, wake up. I and the guys are hanging out later and you should come, you don't want to miss the surprise I have. Go to the Graham Cracker at 11:30"

"Okay, man. Talk to you later." Carlos and hung up before he could lay back on his bed his phone rang again and Logan's voice stated loudly "Don't go back to sleep, Carlos!"

Carlos sighed and gave up on sleeping. He quickly chose the first outfit he saw and took a bath. After lazily stepping out of the shower and dressing up, he glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:15 he decided to go to the Graham Cracker by walking since the Graham Cracker was just near their house. He arrived by 11:27 and saw that Kendall was already there, with hands in his pockets and waiting for his friends. Once Kendall spotted him, he waved him over, they talked while waited wondering what the surprise was. And after 15 minutes, the pretty boy James strutted in and would smile his signature smirk at anyone his way. Some girls would flirt back with their eyes while few would almost faint from his looks. Nobody can doubt that, James was and will always be handsome. When James finally approached them and Kendall stated "Well, look who showed up."

"Well this," gesturing dramatically to his face "needs some time for perfection. Besides, I'm technically late but very fashionably and handsomely early."

The 2 boys just rolled their eyes and upon seeing it he retorted "Well, at least I'm earlier than the guy who invited us here."

"Yeah, where are they anyway?" Kendall pondered over the question and made a decision to call him. Logan finally picked up.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Where are you man? We've been waiting for you."

"Don't worry I'll be there. Just wait or go get a table for 5."

"Okay man. Just hurry." Kendall quickly told the waitress for a table for 5, the waitress nodded and looked for a place, after finding a booth for 6, and she decided to give them that table.

Once they were seated, the door was burst open and there stood Logan, who actually dressed great and behind him stood a girl that made everyone in the restaurant literally stare in awe. She looked like an angel sent down to earth, all the 3 boys couldn't stop looking at her. This was unbelievable and what's more unbelievable is that she's with Logan, not that Logan could get a girl like her.

Once Logan spotted his best friends he grabbed the mystery girl's hand and brought her to them. Once they neared Kendall regained his composure and smiled. He stood up out of politeness and greeted Logan and smiled at the pretty girl, which made the girl blush a shade of pink.

Once they were seated down, Logan introduced her to his friends "Okay, when you two will snap out of it I would like you to meet my best friend since birth, Rosie Huntington. She's going to spend her vacation here at Minnesota, but she's originally from L.A."

James smiled flirtatiously and said "Hi, I'm James, James Diamond." Rosie just nodded her head and smiled at him obviously knowing his type. Carlos was next to introducing himself, he practically shouted at her because of his excitement and said to Rosie "Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia, I'm very happy to meet you." Rosie chuckled at his craziness and said "Hi Carlos, happy to meet you too." And last but not the least Kendall, he smiled and said "Hi, I'm Kendall; it's so nice to meet you. So you're the surprise Logan told us."

Rosie chuckled and said "Nice to meet you too."Once Kendall met her clear green eyes, he knew he was hooked. They shared their gaze for a second before Rosie broke it looked down at the menu she was holding in her hands. Logan noticing this felt something stirring in his heart, he didn't know what it was but it didn't feel good. He bottled it up inside him and broke the ice by asking what they wanted for lunch. They looked over the menu and wondered on what to get. Carlos, being his corndog-loving self, went for a dozen of corndogs and a club sandwich. Rosie was shocked but suddenly realized that he was an unusual guy. James, wanting to stay beautiful and fit, he ordered a Caesar salad with mayo dressing. Rosie didn't question his order for his first impression said it all. Kendall went for a cheeseburger with a side of fries and Rosie expected that seeing he was your typical type of guy. Logan went for a chicken burger since that was his favorite thing to order whenever he comes to the Graham Cracker. And Rosie was left wondering what to eat, she was deciding if she wanted to eat something she liked or something she thinks would give out a good first impression. Then it occurred to her that she was only staying for the summer so she ordered anything that she liked. She went for a double cheeseburger with a side of mash potatoes.

Once the waitress came back to wait on them James decided to order first. He said "Hi, I would like a Caesar salad with your number on the side." He stated with a wink, and for sure the young waitress giggled and blushed. Then Kendall said his order with Carlos next to order. Logan said his order then glanced at Rosie and said "Hey Rose, what do you want?"

"I'll go with a double cheeseburger with a side of mash potatoes." The waitress looked surprised at her order and shared the same expression with James, Carlos and Kendall. Rosie suddenly felt uncomfortable and started to look down, but Carlos came to her rescue and literally shouted "Wow, I like you. I like a girl who's pretty and can eat while being comfortable with it." Rosie smiled and knew that she was going to be very good friends with him.

Once the waitress left, Carlos grinned and immediately bombarded her with questions that terrified her for a moment. He would ask things like "How was life in L.A.?", "Are there pretty girls in L.A. like you?", "Do they have corndogs there?" and so much more. She grinned back and answered all his questions. They talked for a while and soon their orders came. They started digging in to their food while chatting every now and then. After eating the waitress came back with their bill while slipping a piece of paper to James that had a series of numbers that looked like a mobile number, which made Rosie and the others rolled their eyes. They all took out their money to pay for what they ordered and Rosie was reaching out to grab her wallet when a hand stopped her. She looked up to the person who stopped her and saw Logan's soft brown eyes and it almost made her heart stop. Logan looked at her and said softly "Don't worry, I'll pay." Rosie quickly said "No, Logan, it's okay, I ordered a lot, and I'll pay." Logan smiled sweetly at her, stopped her from getting her wallet and said "It's really okay, Rose. Besides I missed you, just make sure to treat me next time, okay?" Rosie grinned and smiled as Logan took out his wallet to pay for both of their orders; she remembered how sweet Logan is. Kendall watched her reaction from across and felt a startling emotion in his heart. Why did he feel something when he saw Logan and Rosie together? Was what he was feeling jealousy? He didn't like Rosie already, did he? I mean sure she was beautiful, cute, drop dead gorgeous – okay what was he saying? He just met her for less than an hour and he was feeling this way. He shook it aside and soon they left to all go home.

Kendall asked James to drive him home, and while on the road, James couldn't stop talking about Rosie and how they're going to marry one day. With James talking about her more, he couldn't stop thinking about her and when he slept that night, from what he remembered his last thought was about Rosie.

Things were also the same for Logan as he couldn't stop thinking about her and how much she had changed through the years. From a cute girl, she developed to a beautiful lady and he knows that any guy would fall for her. He remembered that he once used to like Rosie and when he tried to kiss her cheek she almost slapped him. He laughed at the memories and pulled over the driveway as he is taking himself and Rosie home. They chatted while they drove home and reminisced their good times and they arrived home. Before Rosie could get out, Logan rushed to get her door, and Rosie smiled at his chivalry. Once they got to the door, Rosie spoke up "So Logan, you want to come inside?"

"Nah, I have to get home, but thanks."

"Okay, thanks so much and I had lots of fun, next time again?"

"Yeah, sure, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye Logan"

"Bye Rosie." He stated as Rosie went up to the porch and he turned around to get back at his car but was stopped by Rosie's voice saying "Wait, before I forget – "She ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan smiled and he was pretty sure that even in the cold he was sure he was blushing as red as a tomato. He went back home and greeted his mom and dad, he went back to his room. He lay on his bed and made a flashback of what happened today and it came to the part where Rosie kissed him, no slaps or punches. He lay there for who knows what long and fell asleep with Rosie on his mind.


	3. Is this a Date?

Chapter 3

Rosie's POV

Only a week has passed and the boys and I got along great, we did lots of things together. We would play hockey, have food contests, play at the arcade, and even prank with them. I got closer with all of them and especially with a particular guy who I never thought I would like, Kendall. Kendall was my hockey teacher/trainer since he was the only guy in their group who took hockey way too seriously. I can see he's really passionate about it because he looked so focus every time we would play a small game. For instance, there was this one time the guys and I were playing at their school's hockey rink. We were divided into 2 groups: Kendall and I while the other one was James, Carlos and Logan. It was a bit unfair for Kendall and my side but we actually won by 3 points. Logan couldn't even comprehend why they lost while Kendall and I won, which they were implying the fact that I sucked at this game. Kendall and I just shrugged and would sing We Are the Champions expressing our victory. Kendall really takes this seriously and I somehow admire his passion and determination. But as the days passed me and Kendall got so close, we would sometimes text or call each other at night like what Logan and I would do. Soon, the admiration turned to infatuation every time I would look at him and instead of making a comment on his nose or eyebrows; I actually started to like them and would often find his flaws actually adorable. And as a month passed, I was pretty sure I really liked Kendall since I would blush every time he would smile at me or just look at me. And my stomach would just flutter with butterflies when he makes even the slightest physical contact with me. I'm pretty sure he got my heartbeat running away every time he talked to me. It was so crazy and the last time I felt that was when I had a crush on the school's Golden boy, Daniel Rhodes.

Since there was only a month left before I leave Minnesota, I decided to make the best of it. I spent a lot more time with the guys and Katie, while my mom hung out with Mrs. Knight and the other mothers. Sometimes my brother, Luke would join us but he was sometimes missing in action, like he had a hidden agenda or something. The remaining month was surely lived to the fullest because I've never had that much fun back in L.A. We got to play laser tag, play hockey, prank some more, have sleepovers and play some more hockey. It was a fun-filled summer that I'm definitely not going to forget. Unfortunately though, time flies when you have fun and the months quickly went by quickly and there was only a week left before my departure. I decided to make the most of it since I wouldn't be seeing them for a long time. So I made Operation FUN, and it would commence starting tomorrow, since tomorrow is the 1st day of the last week I was staying here.

Operation FUN: Day 1/7

I woke up at 8am that morning and chose an outfit. I took a bath and headed straight for the kitchen, I made some cereal and left a note indicating that I was leaving to go to Kendall's house since his house was close to mine. By the time I arrived it was already 9am and I was pretty sure they were awake so I knocked on the door. I heard someone shout "Hold on!" so I waited and Mrs. Knight opened the door she smiled and greeted me sweetly "Hey dear, come on in Kendall is in his room, go ahead if you want. Did you eat breakfast already? I made some; just get some if you want." I smiled at her sweet motherly actions and said "No thanks, Mrs. Knight, I already ate. I'm just going to Kendall's room." She replied sweetly "Okay, no problem."

As I made my way up the stairs I swore I heard someone sing, I traced the location of the singer out of curiosity and it lead to Kendall's room. I knocked and Kendall opened the door wearing only some khaki shorts with no shirt. I looked at him then to his body, he certainly has a body but not as perfect as James's. He had abs but not washboard but it's still perfectly toned.

When I noticed I was staring I looked at his face and saw him looking at me with a slight smirk on his face but nevertheless he greeted me with a small smile and asked "Hey Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Kendall, I wanted to have fun so I decided to go to your house and have fun since I'm leaving in a week."

"So, why my house, you can always go to Logan's?"

"Well, I have no car and my mom or brother certainly won't take me since they're still sound asleep and since your house was the nearest I decided to come here. Is there a problem?"

He smiled and stated "No, no problem at all, just wondering. Come on in." I entered his sky-blue room and saw that it was super messy, his shirts everywhere, unorganized books and school utensils. He probably noticed that his room was messy so he said "Sorry if my room's messy, you know us guys. Um, why don't you sit down? I'll just wear a shirt." I sat down on his soft bed and looked around his room; just by entering his room you would know he was a hockey addict. I guess he also likes singing because there are some posters of some bands hanging up on his wall. A thought suddenly wandered on my mind, _Maybe he was the one singing a while ago_. Kendall came back in wearing a dark gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans instead of his shorts a while ago. He looked at me and said "So, what do you want to do?"

I actually had no idea what to do so I just shrugged. He sighed and said "How about we'll go to the movies, is that okay?" Another thought came into my mind, _is what he thought we were doing was a date? _I wanted to know for sure and asked him directly "Is this supposed to be a date?" He somehow blushed under the Minnesota cold and looked nervous for a while but asked "Do you want this to be a date?"

I truly didn't know so I stated "I don't know, it can be anything at all, I mean I just wanted to have fun before I leave, so I don't really know." He pondered that thought for a moment and said "Okay, how about we make this a date? Just us two, is that okay?"

I smiled and replied "It would be perfectly okay, so what are we going to do?"

"How about let's go to a carnival and have fun?"

"Sure, let's go." With that said we left his house and walked to the said carnival. It was a short walk to the carnival and from afar you can hear the scream of the riders of the rollercoaster and it filled me with excitement. I felt giddy and child-like as I dragged Kendall all the way to the entrance of the carnival. He and I both reached for our wallets as we are about to pay for our tickets, but Kendall said "Two tickets please," The guy selling the tickets indicated that it was $10 for the both of us, I was going to give my share but Kendall already paid for mine. It was so sweet even if it was a friendly gesture. I thanked him and said I was going to pay him back, but he just shook his head and stated "A true gentleman never lets the lady pay." I smiled at his chivalry and got on one of those game booths that you need to knock down all the bottles to get the prize. I paid for my game and Kendall paid for his. There were 6 bottles and I only had 3 balls to knock those down. I grabbed the first ball and threw it at the bottles but managing to knock down only one bottle. I grabbed another ball and aimed it at the middle in order to knock down the others, and I threw it but only knocked 3 bottles in the middle leaving the other 2 bottles separated. I sighed in exasperation and Kendall looked my way and saw how exasperated I was and laughed. I looked at him with an annoyed face and still threw the last ball at the bottle near to falling. It fell but there's still one left, the man who managed the game booth looked at me at one of those fake sorry-you-lose faces and arranged the bottles I threw at. I sighed and stated out loud "Ugh! I wish I had that I huge cute teddy bear holding a hockey stick.

I looked over at Kendall's game and saw he was just starting, he grabbed one ball and threw it aimlessly at the bottles and sure enough it knocked the upper half down. He grabbed another ball and threw it at the bottom half and of course it hit all the bottles down. The man smiled at him and stated "You win, good job! What prize do you want?" Kendall's eyes roamed over the prizes and his eyes landed on the cute teddy bear I was talking about. He pointed to the bear that I was talking about and the man got his prize and gave it to Kendall and told him to come back and play again. He and I began to walk another booth game when he suddenly extended his arm out and gave the teddy bear to me. I looked at him in awe and said "Really? You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah, why not, a cute teddy bear for a beautiful girl," I instantly blushed at his statement and took the teddy bear from him shyly and what I did next was unexpected for him and I. I actually kissed him in the cheek. I blushed at my sudden boldness and I'm pretty sure he blushed too. We walked around and played some more games causing us to have more prizes. It was around lunch time that we decided to eat some lunch so we went to a near hotdog stand. We ordered some hotdogs and drinks and sat down, after eating we went to a really high Ferris wheel; we sat down and made ourselves comfy. When the ride started I squealed because it was really high. He put his arm around me protectively as if stating that I'm going to protect you, don't worry. I snuggled into his arm and enjoyed the view the Ferris wheel gave us. The view was really beautiful, the town was covered with light snow which made Minnesota look like a Winter Wonderland, the view was really breathtaking. As our seat stopped at the highest point, me and Kendall looked at each other and as if gravity was pulling us to each other, we leaned in to each other. I can feel his hot deep breath near my lips and we were about to close the gap when the ride moved again, in an instant we broke apart and continued with our business.

Once we touched land again, I dragged him to what looked like a Death Trap. The ride was a really fast and high roller coaster with far too many turns and loops that could make anyone who rode that puke. I decided to push that fear aside and made my way to the line that for the roller coaster. Kendall looked at me like I was a psycho and said "Are you sure you want to ride that metal death trap?" I laughed and stated "I said the same thing, but yes, I want to. I may seem insane but it looks really uh… fun?" He just laughed and we waited in line. In a span of 8 minutes, we reached the front of the line and it was our turn to ride. Once they let the previous passengers out, they let us in. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as we sat down, I put on the belt for safety precaution and buckled it tight. In less than 5 seconds, the ride started to go up, I was getting anxious and Kendall noticed so he held my hand for reassurance. I smiled for a second but it was replaced by loud screams when the ride made a huge dive downwards. The ride went upwards in a fast pace and made a fast turn that almost made me fall. It made all these loops and turns that made me want to puke but I held it in. It did this one last final loop and a huge dive that has a height of at least 30 feet tall. It made this final drop before it finished and slowly landed to a stop and I unbuckled the belt, I stood up too fast and I landed on top of Kendall. He made an "oof_!"_ sound and groaned in pain, I stood up slowly and got up from him and offered him my hand. He grabbed it and I helped pull him up, he stood up and we got out of the ride and left.

We laughed all the way to an empty bench where we sat there just saying that how crazy and fun the ride was. It was 2:45pm and we decided to play more booth games. We went to this basketball booth game, and we played, of course Kendall won and gave me a prize. It seems that every booth game we go to he always gives me his prize, it was really sweet that he would do that. We played more games like dart games, shooting games and other booth games. Soon enough it was 4pm and we decided to go to one last ride.

There were a lot to choose from The Metal Death Trap, the Ferris wheel, a gondola ride, or the Tunnel of Love. I wanted to go to either the gondola ride or the Tunnel of Love to make it a romantic ending. It's as if Kendall read my mind and we went to the Tunnel of Love, we were instantly seated without waiting in line.

The ride started and Kendall put his arm around me by instinct. The tunnel of love was full of romantic scenes around us like the scene to Romeo and Juliet and other cheesy love stories. It had romantic music surrounding us probably to work the mood. I snuggled closer to his arm and I looked at him, I just noticed how handsome he looks. How his beautiful emerald green eyes twinkled in the light and how his smile could light up the whole town and we leaned in closer to each other as if to continue what was interrupted a while ago. As I felt his hot minty breath on mine the gap between us slowly close as we locked our lips together. It was so heart stopping and it felt like I couldn't care any less to the environment around me. We moved our lips together for a minute or so before we pulled away, our cheeks painting itself a deep shade of red. We remained cuddling for the rest of the ride as we waited for the conclusion of the ride.

Once it fully stopped we went home, he walked me to the house. It was around 6pm and the sky was just beginning to darken, I invited him over for dinner but he said he has to go home. As we bid our goodbyes I walked up to the front door, I wanted to give him one last thanks for the surprises so I called out to him "Hey Kendall!" He stopped walking and turned around to face me. I walked to him and pecked him on the lips and said "I really had a great time, thanks! You definitely made my day." He smiled and said "Sure, anything for you Rose, how about before you leave let's go on one more date?"

"Sure. Can't wait! Walk home safely. Bye"

"Bye." With that we parted our ways and I was pretty sure I was still blushing. I opened the door of the house to see all the lights dimmed, I opened it and saw a note at the kitchen. It declared that mom and Luke just went to the Mitchell residence. I shrugged and took a glass from the cabinet I filled it with water and gulped it all the way down. I put it in the sink and went up to my room; I logged in to facebook and checked to see if I had any messages over the summer since I wasn't online a lot during the summer. I had tons of messages from all my friends asking me how my summer was and I had tons of friend requests and all sorts. I accepted the friend requests of people whom I knew and ignored the others, I also replied to each of my friends' messages and by the end of it I was really tired so I laid in bed for a moment to take a nap, but instead of a nap, I had fell asleep from exhaustion right there and then.


	4. The Scientific Method

Cause You Have My Heart Chapter 4

The Scientific Method

I woke up the next day remembering the day before. It was actually fun, it was her first date that she doesn't require to dress up nicely and show her poise and proper manners. It was a day to be free. All the boys she ever gone out with in LA always make her feel insecure and require her to hide her natural beauty and mask her true self just to leave a good impression. And it wasn't fun. But being here is actually fun, free and just being herself. It was a good feeling, something she didn't want to ever forget. But life was getting in her way, and in just 6 days, she would be returning back to masking her true self.

As she did her daily hygienic routine, Logan was in his room thinking of something to do. He then thought of Rosie. Oh Rosie, Rosie and her sweet eyes and her warm smile. Then how Rosie moves in her graceful ways and how she cutely laughs and how her eyes lighten up when she smiles. And how she would twiddle her fingers when she's bored and how she pouts when she wants something. And how she would sing with such beautiful melody, it was simply an entrancing thing to gaze and stare at all day. Why was he thinking like this? Was he feeling things for his best friend, Rosie?

Was he in love with Rosie?

He was confused, and no math, physics or chemistry can solve his unanswered problem. He gazed up at the ceiling and would see the face of Rosie. He then thought of a way to answer his question.

According to science, there's this method to find the conclusion of your problem. It is the Scientific Method. It was a simple method that was frequently right in the end.

These are the Steps:

Identify the Problem

Form a Hypothesis

Gather information

Conduct an experiment

Gather more information

Analyze data

Form a Conclusion

So, the 1st step is already finished. "Was Logan in love with his best friend, Rosie?"

1st step – CHECK!

The 2nd step is to form a hypothesis... Logan immediately stated that the Hypothesis is "Logan IS in love with his best friend, Rosie"

2nd step – CHECK!

The 3rd step is easy, gather information. He knows the information like the back of his hand, he knows his own feelings. The way his stomach flutters with butterflies and how he would blush with just Rosie smiling at him, it was truly inevitable, he knows what he is feeling is true and wants to get to the bottom of this.

3rd step – CHECK!

The 4th step is the tricky one; it involves spending a day with her. And as much as he wants to finish this experiment of his as soon as possible or before Rosie leaves, he doesn't know if Rosie would agree or would just reject him because she never felt the same way. He decided to call Rosie to know as soon as possible to avoid trouble and making it wait more.

4th step – In Session...

Logan called Rosie and, she wasn't answering, he was getting anxious. He wanted to know her answer as soon as possible so he grabbed his jacket to protect him from the cold as he ventured to Rosie's house.

Meanwhile in Rosie's house, Rosie just finished her daily routine and is heading downstairs to get some breakfast. She heard laughter and chatter as she descended down the stairs. She was curious to know what was happening so she hurried down the stairs and saw Logan laughing with her mom and brother. She entered the kitchen where they were all eating breakfast. When her mom finally took notice of her, she said "Here's the girl we've all been waiting for. Come, honey, join us for some breakfast, I made bacon and eggs."

"Thanks mom. Hey Logie, what are you doing here?"

Logan replied "Why? Can't a guy visit his best friend, especially when his best friend is almost leaving soon?"

Luke, her brother just shook his head and chuckled before saying "Actually baby sis, Logan here has something to say to you."

Logan cleared his throat and said "Yeah, anyway Rosie, do you want to hang out just me and you?"

Rosie's mom quickly butted in and said "Hmm... Is that a date I hear?"

Logan, Luke and her mom just chuckled while Rosie, who was blushing just said "Mom! It's not a date. It's not a date right?"

Logan then blushed like a ripe tomato and said nervously "Actually, yes it is."

Rosie was shocked; her best friend was asking her out. It was something inevitable if you're best friend is a guy. She thought for a second and stated "Uh... Sure, do you want to go right now or later?"

Logan had this expression like he was shocked that she would say yes before regaining composure and said "Um... probably after breakfast. Is that okay with you?"

Rosie nodded her head and began eating as Luke teased her endlessly "Rosie's got a date! Rosie's got a date!"

Both Logan and Rosie blushed while Rosie's mom chuckled and murmured to herself "Ah, kids these days..."

Once they both finished eating and after Rosie grabbed her stuff for the date, she went with Logan. Rosie started the conversation "So, Logie, where we going on this _date_?"

"Well, actually I haven't thought of anything yet, I was thinking we could wing it, go where you haven't been to before, like the movies or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They talked while they walked to the cinemas with the cold air hitting their faces. When they reached their destination, Logan thought he would let Rosie choose what to watch. Thankfully, Rosie chose something he would also like to see. They were going to watch 30 Minutes or Less, Logan was grateful because he thought they were going to watch that faggot of a movie, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

Logan paid for the snacks and the tickets like a gentleman he is and the two entered the theatre. The whole movie was filled with laughter as the people who watched were entertained. Once the movie ended Logan and Rosie threw away their snacks and left the theatre. Since it was noon, they both agreed to get some lunch. There was a nearby diner, so they decided to eat there.

The diner was actually so awesome, it had a 60 to 80's theme that wasn't actually lame or embarrassing, and they even got pictures of famous actors and artists that were on rising power during their time, and even some autographed pictures and posters of famous celebrities. But what intrigued her most was the awesome antique jukebox. She eyed it so closely that Logan noticed it. A waiter then came by and seated them in a booth and handed them menus. Rosie scanned it quickly and chose a plate of spaghetti while Logan ordered an 8 lb porterhouse steak, Rosie was shocked, she never remembered her best friend eat this much. When the waiter left, they began chatting about what to do when they're back to school and what they would do during college since they are nearly going to attend college. So Rosie asked "What do you imagine yourself as in a few years?"

"Hmm... Well, I think probably a doctor; it's my best trait and my only dream?"

"Really, your only dream? I think I remember a time when we were younger and I heard you say 'I want to be a singer one day'."

"Well, yeah, but we were so young then, besides my singing has gotten worse."

"Oh yeah? Prove it then, I want you to sing for me."

"No thanks. I don't want to embarrass myself in a public place."

"Oh come on! Please!"

"No, besides I want to know what you imagine yourself as in the future."

"Well, probably a lawyer, you know, taking over dad's law firm."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll do great. You'll be the LEGENDARY Rosie Huntington, Attorney-at-law."

Rosie laughed and asked again "Do you plan to have a family?"

"Of course, who doesn't plan to have a family?"

"Some people don't want to have a family and just be single for the rest of their lives, like Barney from How I Met Your Mother."

"For your information, Barney Stinson is a fictional character."

"Yeah, but still, maybe the guy who created Barney also plans to live single for the rest of his life, why do you think he created Barney?"

"Okay, fine, fine. Anyway let's get back to the topic. Do you plan to have a family?"

"Yeah, I plan to have a loving husband who loves and adores me with 2 – 4 children who always love me and their dad. "

"Wow, you got your future planned out already?"

"Well, not really, I mean things change, you never know what could happen, but it's just my ideal future. I mean, the only thing that's permanent in this world is change, so why not get used to it and just adapt yourself to it?"

"Wow! That is deep."

Rosie slapped Logan playfully as their orders arrived and they ate. When Rosie was finished, Logan was finished with only ¼ of his food, so Rosie decided to ask Logan for some of his food.

Rosie shuffled nervously since she didn't know how to do her approach; she asked Logan "Hey, Logie, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure, what's your question?"

"Well, actually I wanted to ask if I can have some of your steak."

Logan chuckled and said "Sure! Hang on; I'll cut it for you."

Logan cut a piece from his steak, dipped in a sauce and pointed it to her face implying that she eats it while Logan was feeding her. Rosie just ate the steak and smiled, but blushed nervously as an old lady passed by and said "Oh, how sweet, I remember those days, going on those dates with suitors." Logan and Rosie chuckled before the old lady continued but saying her statement directly to her husband "Why can't you be like that?" that came with a playful slap from her.

Logan and Rosie laughed as they watched the old married couple. As Logan continued feeding her adoringly, Logan's mind was running. He thought _Do I really like Rosie? _It was something he couldn't seem to answer; he couldn't comprehend what he was feeling but he knew that his heart was thumping loudly; his heart beat increasing quickly and blood rushing to his cheeks. He decided that he would check that out later. They both enjoyed the rest of their date.

When they finished eating, they decided to walk around. They travelled less than a mile when they spotted a deserted play ground. They both looked at each other and they both knew what each other was thinking. They ran to the playground childishly as they rejoiced their childhood years.

Rosie quickly ran to the swings where she dragged Logan with him and ordered him "Push me, Logan!"

Logan did what he was told and pushed Rosie higher in the swings. Rosie squealed as she was pushed higher and higher and Logan was having fun just pushing her and making her happy. Once Logan was getting exhausted, they both moved to the slide where they took turns in sliding down. They squealed and laughed like happy children who were always delighted to play in the playground. They moved to the monkey bars where Logan hung there upside down without trouble, while Rosie struggled to keep herself balance. They also climbed up and down the spider web thingy that was really challenging to do. As Logan jumped down from the spider web, Rosie decided to just climb down again instead of jumping down. As she slowly climbed down, she suddenly missed a step and is about to fall. Logan, by instinct, ran and caught her before she fell.

Rosie closed her eyes because she thought she was going to fall and was expecting the hard ground, but felt a pair of two strong arms instead. She opened her eyes only to meet Logan's adoring chocolate brown eyes. Both their hearts were thumping loudly and as if time slowed down and gravity was heavier than before. Logan leaned in by instinct, and he thought Rosie was going to lean away but she only leaned in more. When they were only just a centimetre apart, they felt each other's hot breaths, and leaned in to each other and closed the gap that used to separate them. It lasted or only a few seconds and finally, Logan and Rosie pulled away at the same time because they were finally backed to their conscious. Logan immediately released her and said "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, Rosie, I shouldn't have done that. I'm really, really sorry."

Rosie just smiled and said "Hey, Logie, it's okay... It was just an accident, nothing bad happened. It's not a big deal."

Logan smiled and breathed out nervously and said "Okay, if you say so."

There was an awkward silence between the both of them, before Logan said "So, do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

Rosie quickly stood up and said "Yeah, let's go get some ice cream."

They walked again to the park in silence, not really knowing what to say or do anymore. When they reached the ice cream booth, Rosie ordered a blueberry ice cream while Logan asked for a pistachio ice cream. They ate as they walked home and began chatting again.

Even after all that happened, they were still okay, that's what good about being best friends. When they reached Rosie's home, Logan decided to speak before he regrets it.

"Hey Rosie"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what I did a while ago, and I hope we're still best friends after this. I just really want to say this before you leave."

"You egghead, of course we'll still be best friend. It's really no big deal, besides, I had a good a date, and I owe it all to you. Thanks again for the fun day."

"No problem, it wouldn't have been half as fun if you weren't there. So , are you excited for leaving me and the guys here in Minnesota?"

"Of course not, I'll try to visit as often as possible, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you before you leave?"

"Yeah, of course! I'll call you, okay."

"Yeah"

"Good bye, be careful on your way back home, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, I have a thank you gift for you"

"Really? You shouldn't have, but what is it?"

"Here, I'll just give it to you, close your eyes."

Logan closed his eyes and put out his hand expecting a present, but Rosie held his hands and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Bye Logie." With that, Rosie left to go to her house and Logan was left astounded once again. He headed home with much confusion and awe.

4th Step – CHECK!


End file.
